Dr. Cares: Pet Rescue 911/Pawsitive Pet Clinic
This is the second chapter in Dr. Cares: Pet Rescue 911. After Amy made a choice, Amy's taking the job in New York. Level 11 - First Day *Meet Jack Hawkins, another vet and Sherman. *Sherman: We have a new employee on the Luxury Ward. *Sherman: I'll need you to keep an eye on her, Jack. *Jack: Fine. But what about my new doctor? *Sherman: You'll get it, Jack. Just not today. *Amy enters the ward! *Sherman: You're ten minutes late. As it's your first day today, we'll let that go. *Amy: I'm sorry! This place is so huge, I got a little lost. *Sherman: We have a reputation to maintain. Punctuality is one of our core values. *Amy: It won't happen again, you have my word! *Jack: Well, best not waste too much time. I'm Jack. *Jack: I sometimes help out over here, but mostly with in Critical Care in the building next door. *Amy: It's really nice to meet you. *Sherman: Jack, show Amy the ropes. We'll need to bring her up to speed. *Sherman leaves the ward. *Jack: We call this the Luxury Ward. Here, we focus on grooming and accessories. *Amy: Everything here looks so amazing! I'm really excited to work here! *Jack: Ready to begin? *Amy: Yes! Ready when you are. *They go to work and begin. After the level *Amy: Phew. That was quite a busy day! *Sherman appears and sneaks. *Sherman: This place isn't up to our standards. Everything needs to be sterilized! *Sherman: Especially if you plan on showing up late for work in the morning... *Amy: Oh, no sir! I'll be- *There was a text! *Crystal: Hey girl! Can't wait to hear about your first day!! *Sherman: Cell phones should be on silent at all times here at the Pawsitive Pet Clinic. *Is that understood Ms. Cares? *[[Amy Cares|Amy]: Yessir, sorry sir! *Jack: Amy, you did great on your first day today. Nice work. *Sherman: Good to hear. Please clear up when you're done chatting. *Jack: Let's just get this all finished up. *Amy: Yeah, okay. I really appreciate your help. *Jack works on the table. *Amy: Ugh, crazy day, Awesome clinic, jerk boss, kinda cute colleague (who just saved me!). *Crystal: Meet me in an hour! Party tonight! We NEED to celebrate!!! *Amy laughs! Level 12 - Small Talk *Amy arrives. *Jack: Don't worry, you made it. *Amy: Not funny, Jack! That guy scares me! Where is he? *Jack: Sherman rarely feels the need to be on time, ironically. *Amy: Why an I not surprised... *Amy: So how long have you been working here? *Jack: Hmm... Let me think... *Jack: In total, I've been here for- *Sherman appears. *Sherman: Jack! I need you in Critical. Right now, please. *Jack: On it. Amy, can you handle things on your own? *Amy: Of course! *Jack and Amy leave the place. After the level *Jack enters the ward. *Amy: Is everything alright? Sherman seemed touchier than usual this morning... *Jack: Just a small emergency in Critical Care. It's all good now. *Jack: Anyway, nice job here. Everything looks- *Crystal: You busy tonight? Let's hang out!!! *Jack: Amy, you should really keep that phone on silent. *Amy: Of course, I'm sorry! It's just, I'm just viewing apartments tonight and... *Crysttal: Where's my girl??? I miss you!! CALL ME!! *Amy: I'm sorry- *Jack: I'll see you tomorrow, Amy. *Jack leaves the place. *Amy: Oh, stop ringing already! Level 13 - Pink Puppy *The puppy barks! Amy appears. *Amy: Good morning little friend. And what's your name? *Amy: Fufu? That's... Wow. Adorable. *Amy: Well little puppy Fufu, what can we do for you? *Sherman: You need to dye it pink. *Amy: Excuse me? *Sherman: The small animal. The client wants it pink. *Amy: But... What? *Sherman: I thought I was being quite clear, Ms. Cares. *Sherman: Our clients come first. Always. *Sherman leaves the ward. *Amy: He said 'it'! 'It'! *Amy: You can't dye a dog pink, Jack... *Jack: It may sound weird, but that's what our clients want sometimes... *Jack: We even have mail polish for dogs! No joke... *Amy: But... but- *Jack: Don't worry, it doesn't hurt the pets. Just do what Sherman asks, ok? During the level *Amy dyes the puppy pink! After the level *The puppy is Pink Fufu! *Sherman appears! *Sherman: Perfect! It's pink alright! The client will be most impressed. *Fufu laughs! *Crystal enters the ward! *Fufu goes to Crystal including Sherman. *Sherman: Hey! Dog! Stop that! *Sherman and Fufu leave. *Crystal: Amy! Let's go have some FUN! *Amy: Oh, Jack. This is my friend Crystal. *Jack: Nice to meet you. *Crystal goes to Jack. *Crystal: Oh, so you're Jack! You should TOTALLY come party with us! *Jack: Maybe another time... I've got work to do. *Crystal: Aw, you're breaking my heart! *Crystal: But you - you ARE coming with me! NOW! *In the Verity Club is the party! *Crystal: Isn't the Verity Club AMAZING? *Amy: I feel like a movie star in here. *Crystal: Speaking of which, how are you finding the job? *Amy: Oh, yeah! It's great! The clinic is beautiful. *Crystal: But, Amy. Why was that puppy pink? Was that meant to happen? *Crystal and Amy laugh. *Amy: I know, right?! Anyway, look... *Amy: I really appreciate you letting me stay at your place but... *Amy: I've started looking for my own apartment. *Crystal: NOOOO! You need to live with me FOREVER! *They laugh again. *Amy: You know I love you, but a girl needs her space... *Crystal: Psshh. You need ME In your space. *They laugh once again. *Crystal: Well, FINE! But you need to at least stay the weekend with me! Level 14 - Late Again *Amy rushed into the ward. *Jack: Rough night? *Amy: It was fun. Maybe too fun... How was your night? *Jack: Not as interesting. I live with- *Crystal: UGH! Headache. Grumpy. *Amy: I'm sorry! I know, I know, I forgot to silence it... Again... Sorry. *Jack: OK. *Amy: You were saying? *Jack: It was nothing important. *Amy: No, please, go ahead. *Jack: Can you get the grooming station set up? *Jack: It's going to be a bit busy today. *AMy looks tired today! During the level *Amy is very tired today, so she drinks a lot of coffee! After the level *Amy: Sorry about this morning- *Jack: Look. Actions speak louder than words. *Jack: You could be a great vet. But not until you focus on it. *Jack: I know it's hard to hear, but I'm trying to help. *Amy agrees. *Jack: Hey, I'll be in Critical Care tomorrow. *Jack: Can I count on you to handle things here? *Amy tiredly agrees. *Jack: Okay. Thank you. *Amy: Do you really think I could be a good vet? *Amy: I'd love to work in Critical Care with you... *Jack: Well, maybe you need to show you have what it takes. *Amy: I will. Thanks Jack. *Jack leaves for Critical Care. *Amy gets a perfume while a text sounds! *Realtor: Good news Amy! You got the place! *Amy: I got an APARTMENT! Level 15 - Own Place *Amy enters the ward. *Sherman: Miss Cares! It's about time... You've got a LOT to do. *Amy: Oh? *Sherman has the list. *Sherman: Here's the list. *Amy: OK. But, Jack isn't here today... *Amy: I'm not sure I can do everything on my own, sir. *Sherman: I couldn't care less. It still needs to get done. *Sherman leaves the ward. *Amy: Ugh! What is WITH that guy? *Amy shoos Sherman away. Crystal enters the ward. *Crystal: Hey there. Still planning on ditching me tonight? *Amy: You're such a drama queen... *Crystal claps hands! *Crystal: But you LOVE me anyway. *Amy laughs. *Amy: Very true. Still waiting to help me move? *Crystal: Of course, I'll pick you up after work! *Crystal leaves the place. During the level *Amy cleans up the Luxury Ward. After the level *Amy cleans the final touches. Sherman appears. *Sherman: Everything better be finished in here! *Amy: I-I did all I could, Sir, but... *Sherman: I don't want to hear excuses! *Crystal enters the ward. *Sherman: Right. Well, I'm... going to... the gym. *Sherman: Amy, I want you here at 9 a.m. sharp tomorrow! *Sherman leaves the ward. *Crystal: Who did you say that guy was? He's kinda weird. *Amy: Ready to move me in? *Crystal: After you! *Amy and Crystal leave for an apartment. *Amy and Crystal enter the apartment. They look at the apartment room. *Crystal: It's... cozy! *Amy: Yeah! IT's a perfect little starter apartment! *Crystal:You'd have had a little more space if you'd stayed with me. *Crystal: I'm gonna miss you. *Amy laughs. *Amy: Crystal... we live in the same city! *Crystal: But being roomies was AWESOME! *Amy: Come on! Let's unpack! Level 16 - First Sight *Amy receives a message. *Crystal: Good morning sunshine! How was the first night? *Amy: It's so great to finally have a place of my own! *Crystal: We'll celebrate TONIGHT!! *Amy leaves the apartment and enters the Ward happy. *Jack: You look happy this morning. *Amy: I am officially not homeless! *Amy laughs/dabs! *Amy: I got an apartment! *Jack: Oh, nice! Congratulations. *Amy: Thanks! I think we're going to celebrate tonight. *Amy: Would you like to tag along? *Jack: Maybe. Where are you headed? *Amy: The Verity Club. Crystal loves it there. *Jack: I'll think about it. *Amy goes to work. After the level *Amy: Alright, all set! So... have you decided? *Jack: Decided what? *Amy: If you'll come out for a drink! *Jack: Oh, right... not tonight. *Jack: It's... not really my scene at Verity. *Amy: Awww...Alright then. Maybe next time! Have a nice evening! *Jack: You too - have fun. *Amy leaves to the left, to the club, and Jack leave to the right, *Amy enters the club. Meet Jasper Kingsley. *Crystal: AAAMMMYYYY! *Amy: Hey there. Looks like you started without me! *Jasper is so cute! *Crystatl: This is the pretty girl I was talking about! *Jasper goes to gorgeous Amy. *Jasper: Hey gorgeous. I'm Jasper. *Amy: Haha gorgeous? Yeah, right. *Jasper: Truly, you're the prettiest girl here. *Crystal: HEY! *Amy laughs. *Amy: Uh huh. Sure. *Jasper: I'm being serious, you know. *Amy: You are? No, wait, really? *Amy: Well... that's awkward. Sorry... *Amy: I guess I'm not used to compliments. *Jasper: I find that hard to believe. *Amy goes to Crystal. *Amy: Psst. He's messing with me, right? *Jasper looks at Amy, cute! *Crystal: NO! He thinks you're cute! *Amy: Well, I screwed that up. Level 17 - Transition *Jack: My other candidate was perfect. *Sherman: Amy is my choice for Critical Care. *Jack: I don't think she's responsible enough, Sherman. *Sherman: Well, too bad. She's the cheapest option. *Jack: She's always on her phone, leaves early, comes in late... *Sherman: My mind's made up. We can save thousands of dollars! *Jack: She's inexperienced! I think you're making a mistake. *Sherman: I've heard enough, Mr. Hawkins! *Amy enters the ward. *Amy: Good morning! *Sherman: It would appear that you're late. *Amy: Sorry, I- *Sherman: Enough, I don't have time for excuses! *Amy's tired. *Amy: Jack, I'm- *Jack: Actions speak louder than words, Amy. *Jack: Act. *They go back to work. During the level *Amy keeps the phone on silent to avoid annoying Jack. After the level *Jack gets the toothbrush. *Jack: Can you hold on for one second? *Jack: I'd like to talk to you about something. *Amy: OK. *Jack leaves the place while Jasper enters the place., brought her a bouquet. *Jasper: Amy? Crystal mentioned you work here. *Amy: Jasper?! What are you doing here? *Jasper: I was thinking we got off on the wrong foot. *Jasper: I was hoping maybe we could try again. *Jack entered the place. *Amy has a bouquet of flowers! *Amy: That sounds like a nice idea. *Amy: And these are some beautiful flowers. *Jasper: Well, not as beautiful as you. *Amy: Thank you, Jasper. *Jack places another flowers. *Amy: Oh, Jack! What did you want to talk about? *Jack: Nah, nothing. I'll see you tomorrow. *Jasper: Maybe I could buy you dinner? What do you think? *Jack leaves the place. *Amy: I'd like that! Level 18 - Big Dates! *Amy is asleep while Crystal enters the apartment. *Crystal: WAKE UP! I need ALL the details. *Amy is tired and she wakes up! *Amy: Ugh, it's too early for gossip... *Crystal: Tell me all about your date with Jasper! Now! *Amy: It was nice. He's quite charming. *Crystatl: His family is quite well off you know. He's a great catch! *Amy: I don't understand why he's interested in me though. *Crystal: Because you're AWESOME! *Crystal: Come on. Get ready. I'll give you a lift to work. *Fufu barks, and goes to Crystal after Amy and Crystal enter. *Crystal: What is WITH this crazily-colored canine? *Amy laughs while Fufu barks *Crystal: Alright, I'm off. I want more date updates! *Amy: Hey little ne. I hope you're back to remove that ridiculous color. *Jack: Unfortunately not. Seems we need to dye little puppy Fufu again. *Amy: This pup will be pink for months! *Amy looks at the plant! *Amy: Oh, this plant is so pretty! Where did it come from? *Jack: Dunno. Maybe a gift from a client. *Amy guides Fufu to the client table, and they go back to work. During the level *Amy dyes poor Fufu pink, again! After the level *Jack: So, Amy. I need to speak to you about work- *Jasper enters the place. *Jasper: Hey Amy! I just thought I'd stop in and see if you're free. *Amy: Oh, that's really nice of you. But... *Amy: I have to work the rest of the day, Jasper. *Jasper: Come on> What's more important - me, or shampooing a dog? *Amy looks at dog or Jasper. *Jasper: I'm just joking! But seriously, let's go! *Amy: Well, I can't leave early again. I'm sorry- *Jasper: Hey, you there! *Jasper: Can you cover for Amy? It's important! *Amy: Jasper, don't- *Jack: Go ahead, Amy… *Jack: Do or don't. *Jasper: I booked us a table at a great Italian restaurant! *Amy: Jack... I'll make it up to you- *Jack: OK. *Amy and Jasper leave for a dinner. *Jack: Maybe she'll learn... *Jack: Or maybe not. Level 19 - Ups and Downs *Sherman stomps. *Sherman: Miss Cares, this behavior is unacceptable. *Amy: I know... I'm still getting used to life here. *Amy: I was out last night and just couldn't get home- *Jack: Listen, Amy. I get it, I really do. *Jack: New like, new friends, new job. It's a lot to take in. *Jack: But you can't be everywhere at once. *Sherman: More importantly, this clinic's reputation- *Jack: One thing at a time, Sherman. *Sherman: I don't have time for this! *Sherman goes away. *Jack: Amy's it's simple. You need to prioritize. *Jack: No more excuses. Do what needs to be done. *Amy: Right. I understand. I will. *Amy receives a call after Jack left the place! *Amy: Grandpa? It's so good to hear your voice. *Amy: Really? Tonight? That's great! *Amy: Okay! See you then! *Amy hangs up and goes back to work. After the level *Grandpa visits the apartment. *Amy: Grandpa! *Arthur: Hey sweetheart. It's great to see you. *Amy: A suitcase? Are you staying for a while? *Arthur places the suitcase for Amy. *Arthur: The suitcase is for you. I've been cleaning out the clinic. *Arthur: It's like walking through my memories. Found a few of your things. *Amy: Thanks, Grandpa. Is that what brought you to the city? *Arthur: Not entirely. I'm also looking for a buyer. For the clinic. *Arthur: One buyer wants to turn it into a convenience store. *Amy: I was hoping someone might want it as an actual vet clinic... *Arthur: Yeah, me too. But enough of that. Tell me about your new life! *Amy: Sometimes amazing, sometimes terrible! *Amy: Today, I was late and my bosses are not happy. *Amy: But I was only late because I met a nice guy, and was out on a date! *Amy: My one boss, Sherman, is kind of a jerk. *Amy: But Jack tried to help me. I think. He was a bit grumpy today though. *Amy: He says I can't do everything at once. I have to focus. *Arthur: Well, well, well. Sounds like quite an adventure so far. *Arthur: This Jack fellow might be right. *Arthur: People will pull you in different directions. *Arthur: You should pick your own path, and ignore the rest. *Arthur: But... you do seem happy. That warms my heart. *Amy: Thanks Grandpa. I think maybe I am happy. *Amy stands up. *Amy: I love you, Grandpa. *Arthur: Love you too, sweetheart. Level 20 - The Dinner *Amy enters the place and stares. One surgeon enters the ward. *Amy: Excuse me, have you seen Jack this morning? *Surgeon: I'm afraid I don't think he's in today. *After a surgeon leaves, Crystal enters the ward. *Crystal: Ooo! So how are things with your BOYFRIEND? *Amy : Oh, shush. And don't use the 'B' word. *Crystal: He totally is, isn't he! Heh! And it's all because of ME. *Amy disagrees and they laugh! *Crystal: Have you and Jasper kissed yet? I want DETAILS! *Amy: You know I'd tell you. *Crystatl: Ooh, I know! Why don't you invite him to your new place for dinner! *Amy: Actually, yeah. That's a good idea. I can cook... *Amy: Well... kind of. *They laugh and Crystal leaves the place. During the level *Amy prepares a grocery list for dinner with Jasper! After the level; Post-chapter *Amy enters the apartment and looks at her mess! *Amy: Uh my- *Amy: Oh, no, no, no! I'm in deep- *Newton's in apartment! *Newton: Biscuit! Biscuit! *bwaah* *Amy: NEWTON?!?!? How did you... wait- *Amy: Newton, were you hiding out in the suitcase? *Amy: Oh NO! Oh Newton, if I didn't love you so much I'd- *Jasper rings the doorbell and Amy lets him to come in. *Jasper: Oh my. Bit messy, this apartment of yours... *Jasper: Did the cleaning lady forget to come? *Amy: Jasper, I don't have a cleaning lady! I clean by myself, of course! *Jasper laughs. *Jasper: Oh, you're messing with me. Everyone has a cleaning lady! *Jasper: So, what happened then? *Amy: Oh. Yeah. Newton happened. *Jasper: What's a Newton? *Amy laughs. *Amy: He's my grandfather's pet parrot. Apparently- *Newton: A-parrot-ly. *bwaah* *Amy laughs. *Amy: Apparently he doubles as a failing comedian. *Amy: Anyway, he must've snuck into the suitcase my grandfather dropped off last night. *Amy: I guess he got hungry and started looking for a snack... *Jasper: Speaking of hungry, how about I take you out to get a bite to eat instead? *Amy: I'm sorry, Jasper... I really wanted to do something nice for you... *Jasper opens her face cute. *Jasper: Hey. You're here. That's enough for me. *Jasper falls in love with Amy, giving Amy a kiss. *Newton: *bwaah* *In Critical Care Unit... *Jack: Alright, what did you call me in for? It's my day off, you know- *Sherman: Amy. I'm moving her to Critical Care. *Jack: Sherman, you know my stance on this. *Sherman: Frankly, Jack, I don't care. *Jack: She's not ready. One day, maybe, but not today. *Sherman: This isn't a discussion. Amy goes to Critical Care.